


Finding Evidence

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [161]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This woman didn't deserve the hand she was dealt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 July 2016  
> Word Count: 164  
> Prompt: 9. things you said when I was crying  
> Summary: This woman didn't deserve the hand she was dealt.   
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously before the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: According to my D20, this was supposed to focus on Kelly Baptiste and Detective Shay. The story shifted focus a little bit, and I'm okay with that. I like doing these little "get into the mind of the character" pieces from time to time.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Listening to her sister's stories is painful. This woman didn't deserve the hand she was dealt. I kind of want to warn off the sister, but that would likely be frowned upon by my captain and IA. And my husband. And Thorn. Then again, I'm not so worried about Thorn's reaction, since I already hold him responsible for the Baptiste woman's death, among others.

So instead I sit here and watch as the younger sister grieves this loss that can't even properly be explained. Sink holes happen, yes, but I don't even know the last time one happened in New York City that was deep enough to completely drown an adult that quickly.

There's definitely something weird going on here, but I have no idea how to proceed. Yet. I just need some time. And while I wait for the right moment to strike, I'll keep digging up more dirt on Thorn. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to take him down.


End file.
